El color de la esperanza
by Efecto Placebo
Summary: El verde, dicen los muggles, es el color de la esperanza. Esto es bastante irónico, porque mi Esperanza vestía de verde. TheodorexPansy. Regalo (o algo) para Metanfetamina.


_Harry Potter y los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos, probablemente estaría tomando un daiquiri en Hawaii._

* * *

**El color de la esperanza.**

_El verde, dicen los muggles,__es el color de la esperanza. Esto es bastante irónico, porque mi Esperanza vestía de verde._

Pansy es y siempre ha sido demasiado. Demasiado ruidosa, demasiado chillona, demasiado flaca. A veces, incluso, era demasiado humana. Nunca tuvo que esconderse detrás de una máscara ni de una sonrisa ladeada, ni tuvo un monstruo que susurrase detrás de su oreja. Siempre ha sido gracioso que la pongan como el ejemplo femenino de Slytherin solo porque gritó que Potter estaba allí, expresando lo que medio colegio estaba pensando; lo reconocieran o no. Luego se atreven a llamarnos cobardes, pero esa niña le gritó al mundo lo que pensaba, les tiró sus ideales a la cara.

Theodore y Pansy nunca se llevaron especialmente bien. Puedo afirmar que Theodore odia escuchar la ruidosa respiración de Pansy, el rasgueo de su pluma contra el pergamino, atropellado y lleno de tachones. Pansy odiaba los silencios extremadamente largos, temiendo quizás descubrir en ellos todo ese verde que no hacía más que desteñir. La morena siempre fruncía sus finos labios ante los pesimistas y macabros comentarios de Nott, por escasos que fueran. Theodore parecía tener demasiado en lo que pensar y muy poco que decir.

Pero no era su culo ni la mirada que siempre tenía para Draco por lo que Nott no la soportaba. Quizás en el fondo había una parte de él que sabía que esa pobre niña era demasiado imprescindible, que todo sería demasiado silencioso y aún más oscuro sin su voz chillona y su pelo negro. En Slytherin también hubo extremos, hubo el blanco de una moral que, a tropezones, mantenía sus principios; hubo el negro de un alma corrompida demasiado pronto. Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott no se soportaban, pero lo hacían, como se soportan las dos mitades de la misma cara de una moneda. Se miraban de reojo, sin decir nada, sin comprender del todo al otro. Con un puñado de secretos en una mano y, con la contraria, agarrando sin querer la del otro. Quizás porque, para el resto del mundo, eran demasiado venenosos.

Si todos nos empeñábamos en realzar, exhibiendo presumidos, nuestros escudos al mundo, ellos nunca se lo tomaron así. Al fin y al cabo Theodore nunca necesitó ese bordado plateado para que el mundo supiera que era una serpiente. Lo llevaba dentro de sí como una fina capa adherida a la piel que no podía (aunque quisiera) quitarse. Nunca necesitó esconderse, ni siquiera mucho tiempo después, cuando los uniformes empezaron a quedar pequeños.

Sin embargo Pansy nunca se sintió especialmente cómoda exhibiendo sus colmillos. Quizás porque tenía la boca demasiado pequeña, o porque fue la más valiente y no lo necesitó. Quizás le bastaba con mantenernos unidos. Quizás aquella primera noche escuchó al Sombrero Seleccionador cantar _"O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines"_ y comprendió, de verdad, lo que quería decir.

* * *

**Nota de autora super rollo:**

Estos dos me han dado dolor de cabeza para rato y aún así solo ha salido esta cosita corta e insulsa. Lo recompensaré, porque hay bastantes cosas de las que no he hablado aquí, que tengo en la cabeza y que espero que esté para ser un regalo de Reyes. No tengo muchas cosas que decir, aparte de que he intentado mostrar mi visión de Pansy y Theodore, que inevitablemente es (o intenta parecerse) a la de **Metanfetamina**, que vía Ask nos hizo chantaje emocional para que escribiéramos sobre ellos y aquí está su regalo Navideño, o algo (?). Gracias, para variar, a **Queen Stardust **que aguanta mis desvaríos y mis dudas existenciales de las dos de la mañana.

Eres libre de comentarme lo que te ha parecido y de sobornarme con chocolate, yo te dejo.


End file.
